1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to methods for treating semiconductor processing components for use in a semiconductor fabrication environment, as well as semiconductor processing components formed thereby.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the art of semiconductor processing, typically integrated circuit devices are formed through various wafer processing techniques, in which semiconductor (principally silicon) wafers are processed through various stations or tools. Processing operations include, for example, high temperature diffusion, thermal processing, ion implant, annealing, photolithography, polishing, deposition, etc. As new generation semiconductor devices are developed, demand continues to exist in the industry to achieve better purity levels during such processing operations. In addition, there continues to be a driving force to transition to larger semiconductor wafers. The desire for superior purity levels and larger wafers introduces further integration challenges for next generation processing.
Despite improvements in the industry to address next generation purity concerns as well as handling issues associated with larger-sized semiconductor wafers, a need continues to exist in the art for further improved semiconductor processing components, methods for forming such components, and methods for processing semiconductor wafers.